


Goodnight

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee hates having to say goodnight to Ryo and watch him leave after work or their dates.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** A couple of years after Vol. 7.

Dee and Ryo had been a couple now getting on for three years, but this part of their relationship never got any easier. Ryo had a kid at home to think about, and while Dee slept over whenever he could get away with it, most nights still ended this way, with Ryo heading back to his own apartment after work, or a date, or sex, and leaving Dee all on his lonesome. It sucked. Dee wished his lover could sleep over more often, but that only happened when Bikky was at camp or on a sleepover of his own, which happened less and less as he got older. Dee knew Ryo had to behave responsibly, being a parent and all, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

What he liked was leaving work and going home, or to Ryo’s place, without having to say goodbye. What he liked was ending a date with the two of them falling into the same bed together, for sex or just to sleep, wrapped around each other like a couple of pretzels. What he liked was waking up in the morning, either in his bed or in Ryo’s extra comfy king sized, with his lover snuggled in beside him, all bed hair and morning breath and sleepy smiles. What he wanted was to exchange his reality for the one he dreamed of, where ‘goodnight’ was a word they said to each other before sleep and not before parting. Watching the man he loved walk away from him never failed to fill Dee with an ache of sadness and regret. He and Ryo just weren’t meant to be apart for any length of time, not anymore.

Worse, because nobody was supposed to know they were a couple, half the time Dee couldn’t even give his baby a goodnight kiss. Half of their workdays ended with them simply saying goodnight and going their separate ways, sometimes to meet up later for a date, but just as often to spend the night alone, not seeing each other again until the next day at work, when they’d greet each other without so much as a kiss hello. And that was always assuming their shifts coincided, which wasn’t always the case.

Much as Dee wanted to, he couldn’t justify inviting himself over for dinner every night, he had to let Bikky have his dad to himself some of the time, so three or four nights a week he grabbed takeaway on his way back to his empty apartment, or got a microwave ready meal out of the freezer, and spent a lonely evening in front of the TV, thinking enviously of Ryo and Bikky eating a home-cooked meal, chatting about their respective days.

“Goodnight, Dee, see you tomorrow,” Ryo said, shrugging into his coat. Was there a hint of regret in those expressive eyes, a touch of wistfulness at having to part, or was it just Dee’s imagination? 

He dredged up a smile for his baby. “Yeah, bright and early tomorrow. Enjoy your evening.”

“I don’t know about that.” Ryo smiled wryly, and added, “Parents’ night at school, I have to go talk to all of Bikky’s teachers.”

That drew a more genuine smile from Dee. “Good luck with that. Rather you than me.”

“Thanks,” Ryo laughed, and headed for the door. “I think I’ll need it.”

Dee watched him go and wondered, yet again, if Ryo ever wished they didn’t have to say goodnight so often only to go home alone. What would it be like if instead they could always go home together? 

He could only hope that someday he’d find out.

The End


End file.
